Children of Ra
of League of Extraordinary Oranges * with the Communist Party of CyberNations * with the Crimson Brigade |forumurl = http://childrenofra.ipbfree.com/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/CoR |ircchannel = #CoR |statsdate = 15 December 2008 |totalnations = 5 |totalstrength = 60,230 |avgstrength = 12,046 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.26 }} Member Registry Children of Ra is a closed alliance group. Membership is available by invitation only. All invitations must be issued by the Voice of Ra (see Article I of the Constitution), however any member may recommend a person for invitation to the alliance. Foreign Policy Children of Ra maintain an open policy with the outside world; inviting any alliance to request an embassy from within their walls. Constitution of the Children of Ra Preamble We, the Children of Ra, hereby put forth this constitution, and do swear to uphold it in all times for the sake of the stability and security of our Alliance and Membership. Article I - Membership Membership of the Children of Ra is restricted to those invited by the Voice of Ra, the leader of the Children of Ra. Article II - Leadership The Children of Ra shall be led by the Voice of Ra, who makes all decisions on behalf of the alliance. Article III - The Grand Council The Grand Council of the Children of Ra is a body of members of the Children of Ra, chosen by the Voice of Ra. The duties of the Grand Council of the Children of Ra include, but are not limited to, management of Foreign Affairs, Economic Co-ordination and Military Organization, as appointed, and subject to oversight by the Voice of Ra. The Voice of Ra may appoint any number of Children of Ra to the Grand Council, and may remove, add and/or replace any Child of Ra from or to the Grand Council. As a guideline, the number of members on the Grand Council should be greater than two and less than eight, and should be an odd number. Article IV - Succession The Voice of Ra (Regent or otherwise) shall at all times, have a nominated successor who will take their place should the Voice of Ra become unable to fulfill his duties as Voice of Ra. If this article is invoked due to inactivity, the successor shall rule as a Regent until the return of the original Voice of Ra. If this article in invoked due to the Voice of Ra abdicating, the successor shall rule as full Voice of Ra. Article V - War Policy Section I - Techraids and Other Acts of War No member of the Children of Ra shall commit an Act of War against any nation that is in an alliance, or any unaligned nation on the Orange or Red teams. Section II - On Nuclear Arms Members of the Children of Ra are permitted, and encouraged to posses nuclear weapons, to act in defence of the Children of Ra. However, they will not be used as a first-strike measure in war-time. Nuclear Weapons will only be used by the Children of Ra if Nuclear Weapons are used against the Children of Ra. Article VI - Member Responsibility Members of the Children of Ra shall not act in any way which is potentially dangerous to the Alliance as a whole. The definition of this will be determined on a case-by-case basis through consultation between the Voice of Ra and the Grand Council of the Children of Ra. The Voice of Ra possesses the final say in all decisions involving disciplining of Children of Ra members.